A Minecraftian Halloween part 2
By The Minecraftian Creeper Previousley: A Minecraftian Halloween Next: Lace's Wish SO YEAH, the pups and Michael and Ryder are all getting ready for a Halloween party, but Mr. Parks uses a mod to summon Ganondorf, who idiotically mistakens Kevin for Zelda. Miya follows, but then the doors close, and Creeper ha to fight some Daleks, and when all seems lost for Miya, Zelda appears in disquise, to rescue her. Momments later, Creeper comes face to muzzle with the Doctor, and Auraura, and, Miya saves Kevin, and kills Ganon, officially becoming a hero of Hyrule, and they return to get ready for the party , unknown to them the pumpking is going to make his appearance. Pumpking:"HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Summary for present episisode: The Pumpkin Moon Rises on Hallows Eve, and the Creep Patrol has to protect the citizens of Central Minecraftia 'til the sun comes. But the Pumpking, and captures Miya, and Gaylord tells her she is both a Sorceress, and a Time Lord, and that the only reason villains are after her is because they want her powers that she never knew she had. A new ally of the Creeper, named Wicked Watcher, who apparentley can see everything and everyone, except those who holed an arctifact called a white crystal, known to stop him from seeing anyone within a certain range of it. He informs Rocky that he gave Rocky the ability to know when, Miya is in trouble so he can save her. Gaylord betrays the Pumpking and his army, and uses Miya, to summon the Master Doors, that summons monsters. Miya finds out she can actually control the Master Doors, and the monsters that came out of it, and she gets her own TARDIS. Newly Introduced Characters: Creatures of the Pumpkin Moon Event from Terraria Wicked Watcher Watcher Probe Creatures of the Master Doors Story: It was the night before Halloween. While the pups were still getting ready for the party, Gaylord was waiting for the sun to set, so he can unleash one his schemes. He looked at the Pumpkin Moon Madalian, a device used to summon the the Pumpkin Moon. Pumpking, speaking though the Madalian:" Has the sun come down yet?" Gaylord:" Almost, we are very close." Pumpking:" Goood. And tonight will be our greatest Hallows Eve yet. The sun has finally set, and Gaylord raised the Madalian, and the moon started turning into a Pumpkin face. Meanwhile, at the Creeper Mine... Ryder:" Ok pups, we'll finish tomorrow. Right now, need some sleep." But just then the TARDIS appeared. Ryder:" Oh hey Doctor, what's up?" Doctor:" Bad news, very bad news, Gaylord Steambath has summoned a Pumpkin Moon, and now there are splinterlings and scarecrows, running everywhere!" Marshal:" WHAT!!?? That's bogus!" Doctor:" You don't know what a Pumpkin Moon is do you Marshal?" Marshal:" Uh... maaaaabye." Creeper:" A Pumpkin Moon is when someone holds up a Pumpkin Moon Madalian, and the Moon turns orange and has a creepy face, AND it also summons different beasts then usual." Sneaker:" I hope I still get to do some pranking this Halloween. Hehehehehe." Wolfie: rolls her eye's. "We need to do something" Ryder:" Right, no job is too big, no pup is too small. Paw Patrol to the Creeper Mine." They line up in front of the Creeper Computer, except Marshal who, as luck would have it, falls into the crowd. Marshal:" Talk about a rolling Pumpkin Moon" The pups laugh Ryder:" Ok pups, a Pumpkin Moon has been summoned, and we need to protect the Central part of Minecraftia, until the sun comes again. Creeper:" Windy and Skye, I need you to take out all of the monsters from the Sky, and Skye, I geared a gattling laser into your pup pack, just like Windy has." Skye:" Yipp, this puppies gotta fly." She then glances angrily at Roselynn, making her nervous. Roselynn in her head:" What did I do" Windy:" Into the sky, I'm gonna fly" Ryder:" Roselynn, we need your Creeper Canine action to help stop the monsters from attacking the citizens" Roselynn:" No villian gets passed Roselynn" Creeper:" And Miya and Rocky use your enhanced cleantaminators to destroy the monsters, using the green solution." Miya:" But Creeperm our cleantaminators don't do damage, they only spay out harmless fumes." Creeper:" Not anymore, that's why they are called ENHANCED cleantaminators." Rocky:" Wait aminute, when did I get a cleantaminator?" Creeper:" I promoted you." Rocky:" Oh, well in that case, Green means Go!" Miya:" If you can lean, you can clean." Ryder:" Paw Patrol is on a roll!" The pups get into there vehicles, which Windy's is jet plane, and Creeper and Ryder get in theres. Creeper:" Here Ryder." Throws him a diamond sword. "Thought I'd make you a cool present." Ryder:" Thanks, but... I've never used a weapon before." Creeper:" It's alright, just swing at the dark wooden monsters." They head out, and the first thing they see are Spinterlings, Scarecrows, and Hellhounds. They tear down alot of enemies, but after fighting the crowd of wooden abominations, there is something missing. Rocky:" What a minute, where is Miya? Miya?" He then gets a vision, a vision that the Pumpking has Miya Miya:" DADDY, HELP!!!" Rocky: Vision ends " Oh no, Miya, I'm coming" Creeper:" Rocky wait!" Then the Pumpking showed himself from behind a small building. He had Miya tangled in the vine that attaches his scythe to him. Rocky:" Miya...!" Pumpking:" Hahahahaha! This is your father? Pathetic!" Miya:" He'll save me, won't you daddy?" Rocky:" I will!" He jumps, but the Pumpking starts spitting pumpkin seeds at him, and knocking him out of the air. Then his scythes turned orange, and he made copied of the scythes out of light to throw the light copies towards them, and cause explosions, allowing him to escape. Miya:" DAAADDY!!!" Rocky ran after the Pumpking, but he lead Rocky to the beaches ocean. Rocky:" Oh no!" He was scared of water, he didn't know what to do. But he took a deep breath. "For Miya" Ryder:" But Rocky, you don't like water!" Rocky ran to the water anyways. He ran, his eyes were closed, and his teeth were showing, letting know he was serious he opened his and realized... Rocky:" I... I'm swimming" He saw the Pumpking straight ahead, and swam after him, he kept swimming but he wasn't fast enough, and suddenly, the Pumpking flew to the sky, and took Miya with him. " Miya NOOOO!!!" Rocky swam back, and started freaking out, and breathing hard. Ryder:" Rocky are you... ok?" Rocky:" No, I... I couldn't save her in time, it's my fault!" He started to cry. Creeper:" Rocky I understand Miya is in danger, but you have to pull yourself together to save her, there is still hope." Meanwhile at the Creeper Mine... Everyone else was waiting just in case Creeper needed them. Everest was making a liver sanwich, even though she knew what was going on, but she was still being cautious. But when she sat down to eat, the table and chairs started moving. Everest:" AAAAGH, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Lace:" Oh no Everest" She takes out her pistol and shoots the table, and Poltergiest shows itself, and Lace shoots it. Lace:" Are you ok Everest?" Everest:" I'm ok, just fine, thanks." Lace blushes and hugs her, leaving Everest very confused. Creeper and the others come back, and Rocky runs to Chloe. Rocky:" Chloe, that... pumpkin... king... thing took Miya" Chloe:" What? Are you serious, and... why are you wet." Rocky:" I tried to save her, and the that giant pumpkin, took her and started floating over the water, so I tried to swim and save her, but they flew up, and I couldn't reach her. Chloe:" But Rocky, you said you were afraid of water." Rocky:" I sucked it up, I had to try." Tears were filling his eyes, as he tried to hide them. " I'm sorry." Roselynn:" Rocky, what did you expect, that you could just easily tackle something that was flying over the water, just because you had faith it would work?" Rocky:" I HAD TO TRY!!!!" He started crying again, and everyone was shocked that he yelled, Chloe's heart dropped, but she knew Rocky wouldn't give in. " We have to go and save her, she is important to me, I promised her I would protect her." Chloe:" I think you should stay Rocky, you're too worked up, and you look exhausted." Rocky:" I don't care I'm going." He wiped his tears away. Chloe:" No, you are not." Rocky:" It is my fault, I wanted to protected her, and I failed, I have to go." Chloe:" It's not your fault Rocky. You tried and that is all Miya could have wanted." Creeper:" I think Chloe is right, Pumpking knew she was important to you, and he took her to get to you. He is only trying to get in your head. I'm sorry but you can't go into battle until you're calmer." Rocky:" I... But I... ok." Tears were still falling in his eyes. Creeper:" Everyone else come with me." They headed out. Chloe:" I know you tried, and I know you care for her, you don't have to worry about our relationship." Rocky:" I love you, but that's not my problem, my problem... is finding Miya." He tried to run off, but then he noticed Marshal had leashed him. Rocky:" MARSHAL, unleash me!" Marshal:" Sorry Rocky, Creeper wants you to stay." Rocky:" But... but..."He couldn't help but to lay down and cry again, he had gotten so attached to Miya. " I'm sorry Miya, I'm so sorry." Chloe felt what he felt, but knew it was for the best. Meanwhile, Gaylord and Pumpking were holding Miya hostage in a space station. Miya was struggling to get out of the cage. Gaylord:" Fool, do you actually think you can break those bars without knowing how to use your... hidden powers." Miya:" What are you talking about, I don't have powers." Gaylord:" Ha, or so you think. But that is why all the villians, are only after the Creeper, they are all after you too. You, my young flower, are not normal, you are a both a Sorceress, and a Time Lord. Like your friend The Minecraftian Doctor." Miya:" WHA-?" Gaylord:" You see, Kim was both of those things too. But he didn't have the sort of powers you possess, no. You don't know, but inside of you, you possess these purple-ish pixeldoors called the Master Doors. And they can summon monsters." Miya:" My daddy will save me, you'll see." Gaylord:" You don't have a father anymore." Miya:" Mr. Rocky is my father now! And he is going to knock that stupid crown, off your stupid head!" Gaylord:" So... there is another." He smiled evily. Miya:" Um... uh oh." Pumpking:" Hey Gaylord, I got what you wanted, now where is my end of the bargain." Gaylord didn't say a word, he just took out, his sword and pointed it at him. Pumpking:" Gaylord... you... you traitor." Gaylord:" What did you expect? That I am just going to let another monarch run around in my continent, when gain control of it?" Pumpking:" You! You... YOU FIEND!!!" Gaylord:" You would have done the same." That being said, Pumpking bashed into Gaylord, but he shook it off, and he swung his diamond sword right through the middle. Pumpking:" NOOOOOOO!!!" He then vanished. Meanwhile, Rocky was sitting depressed, and he wasn't thinking about anything except Miya, what kind of dangers she could be in. Chloe tried to comfort him, but was to desperate. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice. ???:" Don't give up Rocky." Rocky:" Huh? Who is there?" ???:" My name is Wicked Watcher, I am speaking telepathically in your head. Now, you have to find Miya, and I know where she is." Rocky:" But how, I can't go anywhere, I'm leashed." Watcher:" Aww you're not really gonna let a little leash stop you are you." Rocky: Thinks about it. "No, no I am not." He pulls on the leash, he pulls and doesn't stop, even though it hurts his neck, he doesn't think about it, he just pulls, when finally, it snaps! " Yes, I'm free!" Chloe sees him and tries to stop him, but he runs off. Chloe:" Rocky stop!" Rocky:" Sorry Chloe, but I need to save Miya." But suddenly he gets teleported somewher else. "What the-" He sees a man in a white cloak, but the only part on his face he could see is his glowing blue eyes. Watcher:" It's me, Wicked Watcher, but you can call me, Watcher. And this is my AI robot, Watcher Probe." Points to a small floating robot. Watcher:" Hello." Rocky:" Uh... hi. So where is Miya." Watcher:" You can see her. I gave you the ability to see where she is in times of danger. I can see every thing, unless someone holds an element known as a white crystal." Rocky closes his eyes and focuses. Rocky:" I see her, this way!" Rocky:" What is this place?" Watcher:" It is my space station." Rocky:" What?!" They find Miya, and Gaylord looks like he is ready to execute his plan. He pulls down on a lever, and Miya instantly gets shocked. Rocky:" MIYA!!!" Gaylord: Turns around, and sees Rocky, and Watcher. " You, who in the cube are you?" Rocky: Looks at Gaylord with his teeth showing he means bussiness. "GIVE... ME... MIYA!!!!" He runs toward her, but Gaylord shoots him with a bow and arrow. Rocky:" Aaagh!!!" Watcher:" Gaylord, cut this out." Watcher Probe:" It is inhumane." Gaylord:" I don't care what it is, I want power." Watcher:" The Master Doors!" Rocky: speaks weakly" What... are... you...talking about?" Watcher:" It is the reason why he wants her, he wants her powers, she is a sorceress, and a Time Lord, like The Doctorm he's a Time Lord too." Rocky:" I... I... I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN!" He breaks open the electifying cage, with all of his leftover strength, and the electricity stops. Gaylord:" Hahahahahahahaha!" Watcher:" Why are you laughing, we fouled your plan." Gaylord:" Not exactley, it seems as though The Master Doors have already been open, and is invading Central Minecraftia, and soon, ALL OF MINECRAFTIA... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You can take her!" Watcher Probe:" And you think you can get away with it, Miya has the power to control those doors, and it's monsters." Rocky:" She has been through enough, I won't let her. She has been hurt too badly." He hugs her, and she hugs back. Miya:" I... I... need... to." Rocky:" But Miya, you..." He looks into her eyes, and sees her confidence. He was confident he would save her, and he did. So he changed his mind. Rocky:" I understand." Gaylord:" Oh no you don't" He takes out his bow again and fires, but this time, Watcher creates a portal to make it fire back at him. " Nooo!!!" Watcher:" Go Miya, save the world." He then teleports them back to Minecraftia, and they see, all these huge, purple-ish dragons. Miya went to the giant purple doors, and try to close them. Miya:" I can't do it." Rocky:" Listen Miya, I know you can, I know because I love you, and I'm proud you are my daughter." Miya smiled. She hugged Rocky, and her tail started wagging, then she went they both went to close the doors. But when Rocky touched it, it shocked him. Rocky:" Ow, it repeled me." Miya:" WATCH OUT DADDY!" One of the dragons landed on Rocky, and he started struggling. Miya:" Get off!" But the beast went after her. It stopped right in front of her and growled. But then it noticed who she was and it backed off. Miya:" Huh? Oh yeah, I can control them. Ok dragon, gather your buddies, and help me close the doors" The dragon flew up, and roared for it's buddies to come and obey Miya. Miya and the dragons tried but they still weren't closing. Miya:" It isn't working." But then the TARDIS flew by, and The Doctor opened his doors. Doctor:" Need some help?" He closed his doors, and bashed the TARDIS into one of The Master Doors. The doors started closing, and the dragons started flying back in. The doors finally closed and shrunk small enough for Miya to carry. But Miya was so worn out, she collapsed o the concrete. Rocky:" Miya!!!" He ran towards her and hugged her, and she hugged him. Miya:" Thank you for saving me. You're the best daddy ever." Rocky smiled at her. They went back to the Creeper Mine, and Chloe was releaved that Rocky and Miya were safe. But as punishment for running off, despite Creeper's orders, Chloe forbid Rocky from going on missions for a week. Rocky was ok with it, as long as Miya was safe. And every one had a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia Category:Holiday Specials